Associating With Vermin
Associating With Vermin is the 15th episode of Season 1. Summary A rat comes to the Dragon Temple with a note from Ling which was directed towards The Zodiac Master, Ling has a plan to steal the Rat Power Band! Can Ang stop her in time? Plot The scene starts off with a rat approaching the Dragon Temple. Master Chin has appointed a Dragon Temple Spirit to be a temporary teacher for Ang, however Ang says that he can see "right through" the Dragon Temple Spirit and Master Chin argues that Ang should not judge too quickly, The Spirit pushes back Ang, and now knowing that The Dragon Spirit is quite a challenge, he Empowers. Ang attempts to attack his opponent but fails to do so and is instead thrown across the air and almost falls on the rat, but it manages to get away and only get it's tail caught. Ang suggests that maybe they should continue the training with the Dragon Spirit at another time, the two bow and the Spirit leaves. Master Chin picks up the rat and notices that it has a note on it's collar, obviously presuming it is a message from the Rat Guardian. However, it is revealed that the note is from Ling who was planning to steal the Rat Power Band and the message was intended to go to The Zodiac Master. They go to the Zodiac Circle and the Rat symbol glows, meaning that there is trouble in the Temple. Master Chin tells Ang that the Rat Power Band allows the user to adapt to any form and control Rats and that he should be careful when he visits the temple as Ling can be anyone in disguise. Ang and Xuan Chi go deep into a forest and find a hollow tree with several rats coming in and out of it. The two go down into the temple and Xuan Chi manages to save Ang from a trap and tells him that he can see through the right and wrong things. They go deeper into the temple and find a young girl with her Power Band on meditating. Ang assumes that it is Ling pretending to be the real Rat Guardian and he advances towards her, but she notices Ang and immediately recognizes him as Ang Leung, the new Dragon Guardian. He accuses her of being his sister in disguise but Ming corrects him, saying that she is the Guardian of the Rat Temple, he asks why he is wearing the Rat Band inside and she responds saying that her Rats warned her that there is danger in the Temple. Ang constantly accuses Ming of being Ling in disguise and she asks him to leave as he was 'dishonoring her Temple', the rats close in on Ang and he tells her to put the Rat Power Band in it's resting place to prove who she really is but she refuses. The two Empower and Ang fights Ming in order to get the Rat Power Band back and he manages to wear Ming out and claim the Power Band, but just as he is about to do so, he is hit by Ling who claims the band for herself and wants the Dragon Band. Ling says that by allowing the two to wear each other out, she is able to achieve victory over both. She puts it into context and obviously thinks that she overpowers all three of them (as she is facing two guardians without their band with one empowered guardian while she has two bands). Ling escapes and Ming criticizes Ang for being the reason why she lost her Power band but he insists that if they work together then they can defeat her. Ming agrees. We see that Ling goes through several wormholes and is lost as Ming's Temple 'is a maze'. The three manage to find Ling, but she shape shifts into a rat to get away from them. Ming sniffs out Ling and manages to find her, but Ling bites her to get away. While escaping, Ling accidentally falls into a hole and quickly shape shifts into a snake, then grabbing Xuan Chi to fling herself back up, however, after doing so, she pushes Xuan Chi into the hole, Ang Empowers and rapidly chases him to pull Xuan Chi back up. Ling fights Ming and after hitting her with a Shadow Blast Ming hangs on the edge of the cliff, but Ang successfully gets Xuan Chi and on his way, he pulls Ming back up too. Ling attempts to project a shadow blast towards Ang but he makes a Power Blast that makes Ling's blast rebound and hit her, Ming finally knocks over Ling and claims her Power Band back. Ang is about to take the Shadow Band from her, but she gets away before he can do so. Ming is seen hugging Ang, obviously because he helped her get her Band back. Xuan Chi and Ang are seen at the entrance of the Rat Temple and wave goodbye to Ming. Back at the Dragon Temple, Master Chin is seen performing several martial art implements and notices the two Guardians and is happy to see that they have successfully defeated Ling and have arrived home safely. Gallery AWV.png|A Rat approaches The Dragon Dojo Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 11.52.57.png|The Dragon Temple Spirit that Master Chin has hired as a temporary teacher for Ang Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 11.53.46.png|The Dragon Pushes back Ang after he thinks less of the Spirit Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 11.54.10.png|Ang Empowers Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 11.56.00.png|Ang and The Dragon Temple Spirit fight Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 11.56.26.png|Ang almost falls on the Rat, but it manages to get away- The Dragon Temple Spirit Leaves Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 11.57.48.png|Attached to The Rat, is a note from Ling, which was intended to go to the Zodiac Master Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 11.58.05.png|They go down to The Zodiac Platform and they see that The Rat Symbol is glowing, meaning that The Rat Temple is in danger Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 11.58.30.png|Ang and Xuan Chi go to the Rat Temple Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 11.59.31.png|They see the Rat Guardian, Ming Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 11.59.59.png|Ming tells Ang to leave because he constantly accuses her of being Ling as the Rat Band gives the user the ability of Shapeshifting Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 12.00.36.png|Ang empowers to get The Rat Band back from her, and then, Ming empowers Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 12.01.10.png|Ang and Ming fight Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 12.01.53.png|Ming surrenders her power-band and gives it to Ang Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 12.02.10.png|Suddenly, Ling appears and takes The Rat Powerband Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 12.02.49.png|She now has the Rat and Dragon power Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 12.04.04.png|Ling escapes Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 12.39.43.png|They all try to find Ling Screen Shot 2015-08-06 at 12.40.13.png|They find Ling and Ming ends up getting her powerband back Characters *Ang *Xuan Chi *Ming *Ling *Master Chin *The Zodiac Master (Mentioned) Category:Episodes